YuGiOh: The Raven
by YamiHeart
Summary: Based on Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven". Yami thinks about losing Yugi to the Orichalcos when he recieves an unusual visitor. Sorry, but it's not in poem format, but that doesn't mean the story isn't good! Please R&R!


_Um...hello. So this idea popped into my head after my class read The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. I know, I know, I should be working on my other FF's, but I just had to write this. I'm sorry to say this isn't an actuall poem, but that's because A) I'm not good at writing poetry and B) Yugi doesn't rhyme with "Nevermore"._

_Anyway, this story is from Yami's POV and it's after he lost Yugi's soul to the Orichalcos. I hope you all enjoy (and if you see any mistakes, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Raven and would never say that I did (in fact, I strongly suggest you read the poem after this if you haven't already)Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I think it's pretty safe to say if anyone on FF did, 4kids never would have gotten it._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

At midnight I sat in Yugi's room while I thought about the duel I had had with Rafael over and over again. I had taken out my deck and began to shuffle it numbly, occasionally drawing a card from the top but not really looking at it or caring what it was. My eyes started to slowly drift shut when I heard a knock at the door. "Must be one of Yugi's friends," I muttered, "knocking on the door- Only this and nothing more."

Again the painful duel played itself like a movie through my head as I watched myself throw down the Orichalcos despite Yugi's protests. I wished the monsters could ease the pain and guilt I felt, but I had betrayed them just as much as I had betrayed Yugi. I now saw the Orichalcos close around me and Yugi push me out of the way. I watched as the Orichalcos took Yugi away and make him part of Dartz's collection for evermore.

The shadows began to dance across the room, filling me with the fear that they would once again return to my heart and hurt someone else. My heart started to pound in my chest as I stood up from Yugi's bed and began to repeat over and over "It's just one of Yugi's friends at the door– a kind friend knocking on the door- This it is and nothing more."

I suddenly felt a surge of confidence go through me and I began to approach the door without hesitation. "Jonouchi," said I, "or Anzu, please forgive me for taking such a long time to answer the door. I was napping when I heard your gentle tapping on the door. And so gently was your tapping that I barely heard you"- here I grabbed the handle and opened the door; - darkness meeting me and nothing more.

I stared into the darkness for a long time. Soon I began to wonder, fear, and doubt what I had heard. The darkness continued until I whispered the word "Yugi?" My whisper turned into an echo when I got back the response "Yugi!" Merely this, and nothing more.

I closed the door and began to ponder my unforgivable deeds again when I heard another tapping, much louder than before, from the direction of Yugi's skylight. "I'm sure it's just the wind blowing on the window. 'Tis the wind and nothing more."

I walked over to Yugi chair and stood on it, seeing as I was not tall enough to reach the window on my own, and opened the window. In flew a raven as black as the night itself. It quickly perched itself on the lamp on Yugi's desk. It perched, and sat, and nothing more.

The bird made me smile, if only for a second. I stepped down from the chair and decide to talk to it, to try and ease my loneliness. "Hey little guy," something told me not to touch the bird, even with the childish tone I talked to it with. "What's your name, huh?" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

I wasn't actually expecting an answer and I almost fell over in shock. Not too many people had a raven ever talk back to them, not that too many people talked to ravens in the first place. Plus the word it said- hadn't Yugi once told me about a book or something that had that same word? I had to admit it was strange finding a raven, or any animal, with such a name as "Nevermore."

I waited for something more, but that was the only word the raven said. He didn't even move from his perch, as you would expect a wild animal to do. He did nothing until I muttered "I've seen many birds fly away, and just as many friends." Then the bird said "Nevermore."

I wasn't expecting another response- nonetheless the same word. Then reasoning began to set in and I realized the bird probably had been taught- much like a parrot- to say only one word. I couldn't think of anyone who would teach such a strange word to a bird, but then again this person had to have sat down with the raven and repeated the word over and over again. Obviously, whoever it was was either very sad or just had too much time on their hands if they were teaching a bird to say the word "Nevermore."

I pulled up the chair I had just stood on and sat down in it so that I sat at an angle from the raven. I hoped that maybe I could continue to talk to the bird and discover what it meant by repeating the word "Nevermore."

I sat in the chair, trying to figure out how the heck one spoke to a bird to get different responses. I began to lean back in the chair and put my head in my hand as I continued to stare into the bird's eyes that had now permanently burned themselves into my memory. A memory flew by as I remembered the day Yugi had first solved the puzzle in the exact chair I was sitting in. The chair he might sit in nevermore!

I thought I felt the air grow denser around me when I suddenly cried out to the mysterious bird, "Raven! If Ra has sent you to help me find the light, then do so and assist me in rescuing my Hikari! I wish to ask him to forgive me for what I've done!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Fine! Then please tell me that I will be able to save Yugi, that I will be able to hold him safely in my arms again! Even if he won't forgive me, I wish to bring him back home to his friends and family!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Then you are no longer invited to stay in this room," I said, my anger getting the better of me. "Go back into the cold night and never return! Leave no sign of your presence and let your words of pain fade away from my heart so that I may save my dearest friend. Take your talons off that lamp and be gone!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

The Raven continued to sit on the lamp, not even making the gesture to leave. Its eyes seemed to peer into my soul as its single word echoed in my head. The moon's light suddenly shifted to behind the bird so that it casted a shadow upon me, a shadow that reflected the doubt in my heart. The doubt and fear that shall be lifted nevermore.

* * *

_Well? Was it good? Did it suck? Please comment and tell me! I'D LIKE TO KNOW!_

_Bye!_


End file.
